Mi Pequeña Niña
by MissCandyLu
Summary: En una carta Rivaille le expresa a su hija todo lo que ha sentido a lo largo de todos los años que ha estado con ella, repasando la historia de la chiquilla que tuvo con el amor de su vida, Petra Rall. ella...su pequeña niña. /Rivetra/


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este nuevo one-shot u.u y advierto: ¡no me hago responsable por corazones rotos! D: espero les guste ^_^ o que al menos no les desagrade tanto jajajaja xD **

**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, es propiedad del torturador de rubios, asesino en serie y Mangaka, Hanjime Isayama c: xD **

**.**

**~*Mi Pequeña niña*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Como bien sabes hija mia, nunca he sido muy bueno hablando de lo que siento; durante toda mi vida para todas las personas que me rodean he sido un hombre de carácter duro y tosco, al que nadie se atreve a desafiar, en el que todos confían y esperan. Pero hasta yo, aunque muchos no logren verlo a simple vista, soy un simple ser humano y hoy estoy más cociente de ello, de lo que jamás lo estuve antes. _

_Muchos podrían pensar que me siento orgulloso de mis triunfos, de mi fama y de la victoria de la humanidad que los demás dicen que ayude a lograr, pero lo que ellos no saben y nunca me atreví a decir antes, es que el mayor logro de mi vida; han sido tú y tu madre… _

_Recuerdo el día en que me dijo que estaba embarazada. Al principio, no sabía que pensar, me quede sentado sin decir nada, mientras la temblorosa voz de tu madre resonaba en mi cabeza diciéndome que ya venias en camino. Tenía algo de miedo tengo que admitir, yo nunca tuve padre y jamás pensé en convertirme en uno. No tenía idea de lo que era serlo; pero aun así, eras mi hija, mi sangre, mía y de la única mujer que he amado en esta vida, aparte de ti. Estaba asustado, pero aun sin saber que pasaría, me embarqué en la aventura más grande y maravillosa de todas que fue, el tenerte y verte crecer. _

_No fue por compromiso, no fue por obligación, pero días después de que supiera de tu existencia, le pedí a tu madre casarnos al fin. No pienses mal, era una idea que tenía desde hacía un tiempo atrás, pero necesitaba un empujón y ese me lo diste tú. A tu abuelo, ni siquiera le mocionamos que tú ya estabas con nosotros, ese fue nuestro pequeño secreto, no queríamos decirle que nos adelantamos a la noche de bodas. Siempre fue un hombre tranquilo pero si se lo hubiéramos dicho, seguro me hubiera colgado de un roble por los… y aunque fuera el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad como decían algunos, el peor enemigo es aquel al que tu sentimientos no te permiten lastimar; mis sentimientos hacia su hija de hecho, pero ¿sabes? La vida es muy justa. Cuando tú naciste pude entender el sentimiento de no querer que nada le haga daño a tu pequeña. _

_Los meses pasaron y entre mareos, vómitos y antojos, cada vez el vientre de tu madre era más y mas grande. Tanto que por la finesa de su complexión, varias veces creí ver que se venía de boca hacia adelante mientras estaba de pie. Pero nunca dejo de verse tan hermosa y radiante como desde el primer día en que la vi._

_En menos tiempo de lo creí estabas a punto de nacer. Te confieso que nunca pensé sentirme así, pero el nacimiento de un hijo es el momento más estresante en la vida de un hombre. En aquella sala fría espere impaciente durante horas, jamás en mi vida algo me había hecho desesperar tanto. Mi única compañía en esa terrible angustia, eran el hombre sin un brazo mas suicida que he conocido, Erwin Smith y el hijo de dos años de edad, que había tenido con su esposa, la mujer más extraña que he visto hasta el día hoy, Hanji Zoe. _

_Después muchas tazas de té y café (perdí la cuenta de cuantas) sumando varias vueltas caminando de un extremo a otro de la sala, escuche uno de los sonidos que en ese momento de incertidumbre, me pareció el mas tranquilizador que había escuchado jamás ...Tu llanto. _

_Minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación a lo que mi corazón latía a mil, pensando muchas cosas que pudieron haber salido mal, pero él diciéndome a toda voz "¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña!" me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y finalmente cuando me informo que ambas gozaban de buena salud, no hice más que pensar que si había un Dios en este mundo, definitivamente le debía una. Inmediatamente pedí entrar a verlas, quedándome frente a la puerta con la mano en la perilla, inhale aire tomando el valor que necesitaba y finalmente abriendo la puerta, ahí estabas tú. _

_Tu madre te sostenía entre sabanas de color rosa, mientras que de forma delicada te acariciaba el rostro. Sin poder articular palabra me acerque lentamente, tu madre al notar mi presencia, me miro con sus ojos algo cansados mientras me sonreía cálidamente como siempre solía hacerlo. Entonces, en ese momento supe que no tenía que razón para dudar, porque mientras ambas estuvieran conmigo yo seria invencible. _

_Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando ella me miro y dijo "¿quiere cargarla?" y yo sin saber cómo actuar, simplemente asentí en silencio. De manera dulce como ella solía hacerlo casi todo, te puso en mis brazos, asegurándose que lograra cargarte correctamente ¡nunca antes había cargado a un bebe!.. En el momento en el que sentí entre mis brazos, el tenue calor de tu pequeño y débil cuerpo, mientras me veías con tus asombrados ojitos color ámbar, idénticos a los de tu madre, sentí que mi vida al fin, estaba completa. _

_La necesidad de cuidarte, procurarte y protegerte de todo, surgió en mi enseguida, jamás había conocido una criatura tan hermosa y frágil como tú. En ese instante me jure a mi mismo que nadie te lastimaría, que primero estaría muerto o convertiría en el asesino mas sádicamente cruel, antes de que alguien te hiciera daño. _

_Y así transcurrieron tus primeros años de vida. Tu creciendo tan rápido frente a mis ojos y yo tratando de no perderme ni un momento importante a tu lado. Entre todos esos momentos importantes los que más recuerdo son: tu primera palabra, que fue "papá". Tus primeros pasos que los diste mientras yo te llamaba, pidiéndote que fueras hacia mí. Tu primer diente de leche perdido, el cual guardamos bajo la almohada y te pusiste tan contenta con las monedas que deje ahí mientras dormías "¡papi! ¡El hada de los dientes se llevo mi diente y me dejo esto!" decías. Tu primer día de escuela, en el que llegaste a casa llorando porque unos niños pisotearon unas flores en el jardín durante el receso. No puedo engañarte, esa fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que son tu madre y tu, que no fui a la escuela y me desquite con esos pequeños bastardos porque Petra me detuvo y porque además cada uno tenía cinco años y yo no golpeo mocosos tan chicos. En cierta forma para mi desgracia, el que te defendió de esos vándalos, fue el hombre que ahora odio con todas mis fuerzas y que en aquel entonces era un niño, el hijo de Erwin y Hanji Smith. _

_Sin darme cuenta, tus años de niñez pasaron deprisa, mas rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pronto te convertiste en una adorable y hermosa jovencita de quince años. Dulce, tierna, amable y muy testaruda, tuviste la suerte de tener el carácter de Petra y no le mío, excepto por lo de obstinada, en eso creo que si te pareces a mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien hubiera sido mucho mejor que no fueras tan parecida a tu madre, eras como la más dulce y fresca miel que atrae a un atajo de moscas oportunistas, esperando el momento para deleitarse en su exquisito sabor. Pero aunque muchas veces tu madre me regañaba, yo siempre fui el abejorro que cuido celosamente su miel, y de todo lo que les hice a esos mocosos pervertidos ¡No me arrepiento!._

_Del único del que nunca pensé en alejarte fue de ese bastardo de Smith, ya que siendo amigos desde niños nunca pensé en la mala jugada que me haría, casándose contigo varios años mas tarde. Por eso lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el último segundo que viva ¡como odio al maldito! Por haberse robado a mi princesa. _

_Al menos es el hijo de Erwin que en paz descanse. Sé que él lo crió bien y que muy a mi pesar admitirlo, es un buen hombre. Si no lo creyera así no le hubiera confiado a mi más grande y preciado tesoro, pero ¡te estoy observando maldito crio de Erwin! si le haces algo a mi pequeña, ¡aunque sea a manera de esqueleto, vendré y te cortare las pelotas!…_

_Uno de los días más raros de toda mi vida: El día de tu boda. En el momento en que te vi con el vestido de novia, me recordaste tanto a tu madre el día que nos casamos y fue tan considerado de tu parte usar su vestido de novia, estoy seguro de que ella le hubiera gustado mucho vértelo puesto._

_El día en que la perdí ni siquiera lo recuerdo con claridad, solo sé que ese día una parte de mi murió con ella… y así desde el momento en que ella nos dejo, mi alma ha ido marchitándose poco a poco. Si no hubiera sido por ti, me hubiera muerto de dolor. Ella era mi norte, mi compañera, mi amante, mi amiga, mi apoyo, el eje de mi vida y de nuestra pequeña familia. Mi único consuelo en estos últimos instantes es, que en poco tiempo estaré a su lado de nuevo. _

_De mi brazo te lleve hasta el altar, donde un desgraciado… perdón, un hombre de cabellos castaños claros, fornido y ojos azules, el hijo de mi difunto amigo y la loca de los titanes, te estaba esperando. Intente con todas mis fuerzas no seguir mis impulsos de sacarte de la iglesia y llevarte lejos de ese hombre al que estaba a punto de entregarte. Todo con tal de no perder a mi niñita, el retrato viviente de Petra y mi única adorada hija. _

_Pero sabría lo que diría tu madre de esto y no le parecería bien. Casi podía oír su voz diciéndome que ya eres una mujer y que tienes derecho a ser feliz con el hombre que amas, tal y como nosotros lo fuimos siendo jóvenes. Cuando quite tu mano de mi brazo y la uní con la mano de él, no pude evitar sentir como se desgarraba mi alma. La pequeña bebe que había tenido en brazos veinticuatro años atrás, ya era toda una mujer ¡¿Cuándo paso?! Era lo que me preguntaba en ese instante. _

_En el momento en que al fin tuve el valor de unir sus manos, fue la segunda vez en mi vida que sentí ganas de llorar, la primera vez fue cuando tu madre murió. En estos últimos momentos de mi vida, solo puedo recordar el rostro de miedo del puto Smith, cuando en el altar le susurre que si llegaba hacerte daño lo castraría y los usaría como trofeo en mi sala de estar. Además de ver lo feliz que estabas en tu boda, poder observar esa expresión de susto en su rostro, fueron las dos cosas, que más satisfacción me dieron ese día. _

_Y ahora mi hermosa hija, es hora de decir adiós… te pido que no derrames lagrimas por mí, yo ya viví lo suficiente y bien, al lado de ustedes dos. Lo único que Lamento es el no haber podido quedarme más tiempo para conocer a mi nieto, pero ya sabes, la vida es la vida y cuando la muerte te llama ya no hay marcha atrás. Por eso dejo esta carta para ti, aquí digo todas las cosas que durante una vida entera me calle; quizás por orgullo, por miedo o simplemente por idiota … quien sabe. _

_Cuídate mucho, nunca olvides todo lo que tu madre y yo te enseñamos, cuida mucho a mi nieto, háblale de nosotros, los tres abuelos que ya no podrán contarle acerca de heroicas batallas e historias que parecen salidas de un libro terror, en donde extrañamente al final el bien triunfo sobre la desesperanza y dolor , pero ten cuidado y no permitas que la mala influencia de la madre de tu marido, ósea la loca de Hanji lo obsesione con sus malditos titanes y el mundo que hace mucho dejamos atrás. Si mi nieto llegara a tomar ese enfermizo gusto por esas bestias extintas igual que ella, creo que no descansaría, revolcándome en mi tumba por el resto de la eternidad. _

_Nunca estuve seguro por que pelee y perdí tanto en la batalla de los humanos contra los titanes hasta ahora, en mi lecho de muerte es donde veo que fue no solo por la supervivencia de nuestra raza, si no que también para hacer un mundo mejor en el que nuestros hijos y nietos pudieran vivir en paz, tal y como nosotros lo soñamos. _

_Ahora me reuniré con tu madre, la he extrañado tanto desde que se fue, le diré que la amas y que pronto seremos abuelos. Te adoro hija mía, eres lo más grande que tuve en esta vida que ahora en contra de mi voluntad se me escapa de las manos y recuerda que no importa cuántos crezcas o cuantos años pasen, siempre serás; Mi pequeña niñita… _

_Tu padre Rivai…._

En el momento en el que el afamado sargento Rivaille, estaba firmando la carta para su hija, la pluma con la que escribía cayó súbitamente de su mano, impidiendo que pudiera terminarla.

Muchos años habían transcurrido desde que la humanidad había vencido a los titanes y recuperado su tan ansiada libertad. A pesar de haber pasado muy muchas cosas difíciles desde su nacimiento, Rivaille nunca dejo de luchar por las personas que quería, que eran las que le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante. Pero ya sin su amada esposa, su hija viviendo felizmente con su marido que la amaba y la protegía, pero muy lejos, además habiéndose retirado del ejército con honores, el propósito de su vida se había cumplido y sin cargos de conciencia, habiendo ya realizado todos sus proyectos de vida, no tenía porque seguir en esta tan tierra lejana, aguardando solamente por el día en el que de nuevo volvería ver el hermoso rostro de la mujer que siempre amo, Petra Rall.

Unos minutos después y ya demasiado tarde, tres personas entraron en la habitación en la que descansaba el cuerpo, que había fungido como contenedor del alma del ahora difunto Sargento Rivaille, alma que ahora envuelta por un resplandor celestial, partió de esta tierra, acompañado de un ángel, que no podía ser otra que su amadísima esposa, que vino expresamente a llevárselo hacia lugar lleno de paz, donde lo había estado esperando desde hace tiempo y donde no se separarían nunca más.

_—¡Papá! —__ se escucho un grito de dolor desgarrador, por parte de una mujer pequeña, de cabellos y ojos color ámbar que en su vientre llevaba una criatura de ocho meses de gestación, mientras un hombre alto de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azulados la sostenía para que no se fuera al suelo de rodillas, mientras lloraba entre gritos y sollozos descontrolada, a lo que el susurrándole palabras al oído trataba de calmarla _

_Hanji, ahora viuda y con muchos años encima, sintiendo mucho pesar por la muchacha, entendía el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Acercándose al cuerpo inerte que yacía en la cama y tomando la mano fría de su antiguo compañero dijo —__cuanto lo siento pequeñín, no logramos llegar a tiempo__— lagrimas empezaron a salir de ojos —__si ves a Erwin, dile que lo amo y no hay día en que no lo recuerde, pero que no pudo irme ahora, nuestros hijos y nuestro nieto, me necesitan; Pero en cuanto me sea posible, estaré gustosa de seguirlos y aunque no quieras, seguirte fastidiando… pero ahora en el mas allá __— bromeo sonriendo con dolor. Oír los sollozos de sus destrozada nuera, era lo que la hacían sentir más triste_

_ Fijándose bien en el cuerpo del pelinegro que estaba cubierto por una sabana hasta la cintura, pudo observar un papel cerca de la mano de Rivaille, supuso que era un mensaje y leyendo el inicio del documento se dio cuenta de que se trataba de las últimas palabras de Rivaille para su hija y acercándose a la pelinaranja, se la entrego._

_La chica limpiando sus lagrimas, tomo la carta y empezó a leerla. Muchas más pesadas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, siendo absorbidas por la pagina que tenía en las manos. Sonriendo conmovida en algunas partes de la carta, por las ocurrencias de su padre, sobre todo en las que hablaba de su esposo y cuanto lo despreciaba. _

_ Se acercó al cuerpo del gran hombre que la crio y que era capaz de darlo todo por ella, demostrándole siempre amarla sin medida e inclinándose lo que su avanzado embarazo se lo permitía, contempló por última vez el rostro de su padre, recordando los momentos tan maravillosos que vivieron los tres juntos con su madre. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para luego susurrar __— y tú siempre serás mi papito…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Dios! Casi lloro varias veces con esto xD esto debía ser algo alegre ._. ¿Qué Diablos paso? O.o ¿ando en mis días? ni idea xD solo sé que al final me gusto como quedo :p **_

_**Me dolió mucho todo u.u espero no haber lastimado muchos corazoncitos frágiles D': para la próxima si les prometo algo lindo y muy alegre ^^ por hoy pido disculpas u.u **_

_**¡Nos vemos! Espero sus Reviews, favs o Follow! Su opinión es muy importante para mi ^^ y acerca de este one-shot espacialmente me gustaría saber que piensan u.u siempre me ha gustado la idea de que la hijo/a de Rivaille, se quede con el Hijo/a de Erwin y Hanji :p xD locuras, locuras everywhere xDD u.u **_

_**¡Cuídense mucho!**_

_**¡Byebye! **_


End file.
